ZX Computing Issue 5
February / March 1983 issue which cost £1.85. News Sinclair News - 1 page (43) *What's in store for '83? *The High Street Spectrum: Spectrum now available in WHSmiths *Better read...: First annual Sinclair Prize for Fiction Hardware News - 2 pages (44-45) *Spectrum for the disabled - (44) *The keys to success?: Keyboard overlays from Quicksilva - (44) *Loading problems?: Z-Dubber from Bytesize Computer Products - (44) *Measure for measure: Measurement Module and Interface Module from Educational Electronics - (45) *That's handy: Analogue joysticks from Midwich Computer Company - (45) Software News - 2 pages (46-47) *Sinclair software: Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Adventure D: Espionage Island, Collector's Pack, Club Record Controller, Reversi - Spectrum; Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Adventure D: Espionage Island, Reversi, Thro' the Wall also Scramble, Super Glooper / Frogs, 1k ZX Chess, 1k Games Pack, Toolkit - ZX81 - (46) *The Hobbit habit: The Hobbit from Melbourne House / Sinclair Research - (46) *May the force be with you: Programmer's Dream, Dissassembler, Di-Loader, Renumber Delete - Spectrum; Adventure in Time, A.D.V.E.N.T., Address, ZX80 Convert, Greatest Games No 1 - ZX81 from Work Force - (46-47) *Poster problems? - Correction to program in Argus' Poster Programs Issue 1 - (47) *Seriously...: Matrix Planner, Wordprocessor, Commodity Trader, Forecast, DCF Planner, Cash Flow Planner, Profit Planner, Mathroutines and Fit, RPN Calculator, Statistics, Truth, Adventure and Death, Scout 1 - ZX81 from Asher Kuehn - (47) *Soft options: Video-Sketch, Video-Map, Video-View, Video-Graph, Video-Index, Video-Plan, Video-Ad, Football-League, Test Match, Stock Market, 1k Party Tricks - ZX81 from Video Software - (47) Club News - 2 pages (48-49) Reviews Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Welcome - Roger Munford - 1 page (8) Letters - 3 pages (9-11) Machine Code: How I wrote my first machine code program - 2 pages (60-61) :Ian Turtle, of Ashby, Scunthorpe, explains how he got to grips with machine code, the problems he faced, and the triumph he achieved. Programming Skills: What can I do with 1K - 2 pages (91-92) :You may think 1K of memory is not enough to do anything useful. [Valentine shows you that 1K is more than enough if you program efficiently. Machine Code: Mastering machine code on your Spectrum - part 3 - 4 pages (94-97) :Continuing her series on machine code, Toni Baker, author of 'Mastering Machine Code on your ZX81', shows you how to use your programming skills to write a small, but efficient, program. ZX Competition - 1 page (99) Book Reviews: Bookshelf - 4 pages (102-105) :With so many publications being written for the Spectrum, which one should you look at first? Our review panel take a brief look at ten of the new titles to help you make your choice. ::Spectrum Machine Language for the Absolute Beginner, Games ZX Computers Play, The Spectrum Pocket Book, The Working Spectrum, Learning to Use the ZX Spectrum Computer, Understanding Your Spectrum, The Spectrum Handbook, Exploring Spectrum BASIC, Games to Play on Your ZX Spectrum, The Spectrum Programmer Programming Skills: Conquering LOAD/SAVE problems - 2 pages (108-109) :Tim Hartnell and Ian Beardsmore summarise advice from members of the National ZX users' Club. Education: Educational Software - 1 page (121) :For those of you looking for some good educational software, David Valentine airs his views on the subject and reaches a very worthwhile conclusion. Programming Skills: First steps in programming your ZX81 - 2 pages (122-123) :Tim Hartnell introduces newcomers to the ZX81 keyboard. Machine Specifications - 3 pages (127-129) Type-Ins ZX81 Game: Numerology - 3 pages (13-15) :Gary Nugent, from Dublin, presents a program which will tell you a little bit more about your friends. All you have to do is type their names in, the ZX81 does the rest. ZX81 Game: Space adventure - 3 pages (16-18) :Fourteen year old David Lambert delves into outer space with a great program for the 16K ZX81. All you have to do is reach Earth before the aliens get you... ZX81 Domestic: File Card - 4 pages (20-23) :Keep all your information on file using this excellent program from Jim Enness of Poole. Spectrum Game: Drainpipes - 2 pages (24-25) :Here's an adaptation of an old arcade game written for us by Colin Gooch of Somerset. ZX81 Domestic: Proctim - 1 page (27) :If you're still in the dark about using your ZX81 as a process timer, Peter Coupe shows you how. Machine Code: Memory remaining - 2 pages (28-29) :if you've ever wondered what your computer does with all its memory, Ian Turtle has devised a useful program to tell you. ZX81 Domestic: House names - 3 pages (34-36) :Should you have a problem searching for a house with a name but no number, Mr Graham of County Durham has come up with a clever solution. ZX81 Education: Sums and fun for infants - 6 pages (52-57) :We present an incredible educational software package written for us by Mr P E Bloxham of Loughborough. Spectrum Game: Defending your Spectrum - 2 pages (58-59) :David Cross of Wolverhampton has written us a great program in which you have to defend the Earth from invading aliens. ZX81 Utilities: Scrolling that screen window - 3 pages (63-65) :J Elliott from Gloucester describes some machine code routines he has developed to emulate some screen controls available on more sophisticated computers. ZX81 Games: Rat race - 2 pages (66-67) :Join the rat race with this program for your ZX81. Phil Lester admits to having had a lot of fun writing it and hopes you'll have fun playing it. ZX81 Domestic: Diary - 2 pages (70-71) :Chris Wilder, a salesman from Australia has written a program he finds particularly useful for noting past events and future commitments. ZX81 Education: Motor test - 4 pages (74-77) :Thomas Ballantyne of Paisley has sent us his 8K ZX81 program which he uses to teach basic electrical principles. ZX81 Domestic: Purchase/sales ledger - 3 pages (81-83) :Neil Streeter of Hastings decided to save himself some money - instead of buying a commercial purchase/sales ledger package, he thought he'd write one of his own! ZX81 Education: On the density of prime integers - 5 pages (85-89) :Edgar Pulsford BCc, CE, MIERE, uses his ZX81 to tell you everything you ever wanted to know about prime integers . . . but were afraid to ask. ZX81 Game: Derby day - 1 page (101) :Have a day at the races with Terry Mills of Stockport. ZX81 Game: Home run - 1 page (107) :Get home as quickly as you can with this program for the 1K ZX81 from Andrew Tierney of Reading. Spectrum Game: Spectrum breakout - 2 pages (110-111) :Here's a program written by David Spencer of Spalding for all you Spectrum owners who fancy a spot of demolition. ZX80 Game: Mastermind '80 - 1 page (117) :Ian Turtle presents us with a ZX80 version of the popular game. Spectrum Game: Spectrum maze - 2 pages (118-119) :Bill Longley of Colchester has written a program for you to lose yourself in your 16K Spectrum. Advert Micro Update - page 114 External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Issue Index Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews